Consequences
by xHedwig13x
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare leads to an interesting outcome. M to be safe. Sexual refrence, but might get more explicit in later chapters. Please R&R! Reviews are feul!
1. Truth or Dare

The Gryffindor common room, usually buzzing with excitement, but not today. The only occupant of this room was one Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio. She was currently sitting on one of the many couches that occupied the room, reading. Well, that was normal, but this time she was reading a very different book. _Kinky Ideas _was the name of the book, and she had stumbled upon it a week ago while doing homework in the library. She was learning a lot of interesting things in this book. As she was concentrating hard on the book, the portrait hole opened, and in pilled Harry and Ron. Hermione quickly stashed the book between the couch cushions before either of them could see it.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing?" said Harry "Reading I'm guessing?"

Hermione quickly picked up another textbook from the pile at her feet. "Potions" she replied. "Oh yeah, that essay on the effects of Armadillo bile in sleeping draughts is due in a couple days. We should work on it now." Harry suggested. So Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down together to do the essay assigned by Professor Snape. About an hour later, they were finished the essay, with a little help from Hermione, they lounged on the couch for a while.

"I'm bored!" huffed Ron after a while. "Common guys, lets play a game!".

Just as that was said, the portrait opened again, and Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Neville, and Ginny came into the common room. "Hey guys! We're so bored, want to play a game?" yelled Ron. "Yeah sure, which one?" said Neville. Everyone thought for a moment, "How about Truth or Dare?" said Dean, and him and Hermione smiled, but everyone else looked confused.

"Truth or Dare is a muggle game. Your asked two questions: _Truth_ or _Dare_. If you pick Truth, you must answer a question that is asked by the person who asked you the original question. You must answer truthfully. If you pick dare, the person who asked the original question will tell you to do something, and you must do it. No matter what." explained Dean.

Everyone mumbled a _"sure" _just as Fred and George ran down the stairs, and begged them to let them play as well, because they loved that game.

"Who's starting?" said Harry

At this, Fred and George both raised their hands and started jumping up and down.

"Fine, Fred go" said Dean, as everyone sat in a circle in the Boy's dormitory (they moved there for privacy, because girls and boys alike could enter there)

Fred pondered for a moment, then said "Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your secret sex fantasy?"

Ron turned slightly pink before answering, "…Fleur tied up…" before he covered his mouth with his hand, wide eyed.

Fred and George giggled. "Don't try and lie, we cast a truth spell…" before they burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok. Haha, very funny. George, Truth or Dare?" said Ron

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to kiss Neville…for 5 seconds, of which I will count". Everyone burst out laughing, while George and Neville looked at each other awkwardly as George got up, walked over to Neville and knelled beside him. "I'm sorry Neville" he said as he crashed their lips together.

"…….onnnnnnnneeee……..tttwwwwwoooo………thhhhrrreeeeee…..foouuuuurrrr…….….."

George quickly detached their lips and walked back to his seat.

George wiped off his lips before saying, "Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"….erm, Dare"

"Go into the Slytherin dormitories and steal some of Malfoy's underwear"

Dean sighed and got up. "I need someone to go with me. Hermione?"

Hermione got up, and followed Dean outside.

"Why did you ask me to come with you? You could have asked--"

At that moment, Dean pressed his lips to Hermione's. she was shocked at first, but Dean was relieved when she started to respond. The kiss started to slowly build heat. Dean ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When it was granted, the kiss deepened. Suddenly, Hermione heard the most terrifying sound in her life.

"Students out of bed? I can hear you tiny weinies. Naughty, naughty first years? Peevsie will get you!"

Hermione quickly took Deans hand and ran for dear life, all the way to the Room of Requirement. When they opened the door, they were in a room much like the Gryffindor common room, with the addition of a bed.

They picked up where they had left off. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. As Deans tongue explored every inch of Hermione's mouth. After 10 minutes of this, Hermione's knees were getting weak, so they backed up and fell onto the bed.

They kissed, and Hermione decided to be bold, and took off her shirt. Dean got the message. He took of his shirt at well. Hermione reached out and took off his pants, along with his boxers.

Through a moan, Dean said, "To many clothes on". she got the message, and took off her bra, leaving her only in her knickers, which were soaked through.

Dean sucked on her neck, making Hermione moan. "Dean, I need you. I need you inside me"

Without further ado, he pushed into her eliciting a moan from Hermione. And we all know what happened next…

Later that night, they were lying in bed, gently caressing each other, when they realized how long they had been away. They dressed as quickly as they could, and ran to the common room.

They ran through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to be as quiet as possible. When they entered the room however, they discovered that everyone in the circle was missing some clothing. Ron was shirtless, Harry was barefoot, Fred didn't have pants on and only one shoe, George didn't have pants, or a shirt but both shoes, Lavender and Pavarti were topless without pants, Seamus had lost both shoes, and Neville had neither a shirt nor pants.

"Oh" said Hermione "It looks like we've summbled on something interesting…do tell, what are you doing?"

"Well…" began Harry, "Every time someone lies or doesn't do a dare, they have to take of one article of clothing…it was the twins idea! And look, they brought Firewiskey!"

Fred and George shrugged, "Just trying to make this game more interesting. And where have you been? Where is the ferrets underpants?" said George eying them suspiciously.

Dean and Hermione glanced at each other. "Peeves got us! We were on our way to the dungeons, and he caught us. He trapped us in a closet. Took us forever to get out!". Hermione was quick on her feet when it came to lying, and no one would ever question the 'innocent' book worm.

"Alright. Well, actually just as you walked in, I dared Fred to feel up Pavarti, so sit down, take a Firewiskey, and please remove one article of clothing…it's only fair" George smiled.

Dean reached for a Firewiskey and removed one shoe. Hermione reached for a Firewiskey and took a big swig of it, then, to everyone's surprise, removed her shirt, and threw it on Harry's bed. She way wearing a black lacy bra which Dean knew well.

Everyone stared at her in surprise for a few moments, while she went to sit down, nodding her head to Fred as if you say _'go on'._

Fred gave a huff, and got up, walked over to Pavarti, and put his hands up her bra. He gave them both a squeeze and then returned to his seat.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmmm…have you ever had sex? If so, with how make guys at Hogwarts?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat before starting to count silently.

"Yes, I have shagged before. Let's see…I've slept with…ten or eleven guys in this school"

Some people at the circle were surprised, while others knew all to well.

Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Why was your first shag, if there was one?"

"Well…Katie Bell."

"Neville, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…go to Snape's office and tell him off!"

Neville shook his head, and took off one of his shoes. "Thank you, but I would rather keep my life"

"Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…give Hermione a hickey!"

Dean gulped, knowing that there were already many hickeys on her neck already, as well as on his.

He walked over to her, and she stood up. Then, he sucked on her neck. They couldn't let the others know how much they enjoyed this, so they kept quite. When they were finished, Dean went and sat back down.

Many turns later, it was Georges turn to ask the question…

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth"

"Who were those ten men you fucked?"

Hermione grimaced, but answered, "Well…Fred, Seamus, Cedric, Malfoy, Zabini, Harry, Victor, Charlie, Cormac, and…Dean". She blushed, while most of the occupents of the circle gasped. Ron however, turned red. He was angry.

"What the bloody hell is this? You slept with Malfoy, Zabini, Cormac, and HARRY?"

"Ok…let's move on" said Hermione, "Pavarti, Truth or Dare?"

"Actually Hermione" said Pavarti, "I'm kind of tired, I'm going to sleep"

Everyone else agreed, and went to their own dormitory.

After a good nights rest, Hermione woke and got ready for another school day, but there was a slight uneasy in her stomach.

_What will happen? By the way, I know there isnt a truth spell, but my laptop kept correcting __veritaserum into something stupid. Remember poppit's, reviews are feul! Love you, bye!_


	2. Unease

_Time for another exciting instalment. Get ready for it!…Ready? _

* * *

And this uneasy feeling lasted for two whole weeks.

One morning, she had had her fill of breakfast, maybe a bit to much. She felt sick to her stomach.

All of a sudden, while she was on her way to potions, she ran to the bathroom. She threw up. She couldn't help it. One minute, Harry was talking about Chocolate Frogs, and the next minute, she was throwing up. Maybe she had the flu…

The next day she threw up again. Hermione was the kind of person that _never _threw up. She decided to skip her next class (!) and got to the Hospital Wing. When she entered, Madame Pomfrey greeted her and asked her why she wasn't in class.

'I'm not feeling well Madame Pomfrey. I've thrown up twice, and I never throw up. I'm worried! Maybe it's Dragon Pox! I can't get sick now, I need to do my work! I--'

'Miss Granger, please, calm yourself! Sit down on this bed while I run some tests.'

Hermione sat down on the bed and waited for her to return. Madame Pomfrey came back with loads of bottles or potions. She tried most of them, and every time she did, and nothing happened, she would shake her head slightly and tisk.

An hour later, Madame Pomfrey signed, and turned to Hermione.

'Miss Granger, I can't fine _anything _that's wrong with you. Here, drink this tonic, and go back to your dormitory, and rest for the day, you are exused from classes.

Hermione drank the tonic, which helped, and tasted nice. Then she got up, and walked back to her room. She was fine, sitting on her bed, reading, when all of a sudden, she felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom, and threw up again.

Hermione knew this wasn't normal. She tried to think what could be making her throw up so much. _Oh no!…Anything but that. It cant be that. No way!_

She knew the spell to check her fears.

She took her wand, and said the incantation, _Fealus Revielo _while waving her wand slowly over her stomach three times.

Blue sparks emmited form her wand. _No, it can't be. Who's the father?_

She waved her wand again, and said, _Peretay Revielo._

First, a picture of her came out of her wand, then, a picture of Dean.

_.God!_

* * *

_I am such a tease. Here's a cliffy! I will update soon, so review! : )_


	3. Complications

And that's when she fainted. She woke up several hours later, on the floor of the bathroom. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been there. She glanced down at her watch, and realized it was 8 o clock! She needed to get back to the common room. People would be looking for her! She grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door. She ran down the corridors, and took the stairs two at a time. But as she ran passed a closet, she was pulled inside by someone. It was dark in there, but all she knew was someone grabbed her, and kissed her. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Dean.

She kissed back with all she had. Remembering the last time helped the heat grow between them. Then, she thought of what she learned in the bathroom. How could she carry on with her whore behaviour when she was pregnant? She was growing a person inside her! She pulled away from Dean, and said "I need to talk to you" and lit her wand. Hermione was startled. Instead of the face of Dean Thomas, she saw the face of Harry Potter in front of her. "What do you want to talk about love? I thought we were having a lot of fun just now."

Hermione smiled "Sorry, I thought you were someone else baby. And I was having fun." Harry laughed. "Who else could it have been Herms? Just kidding, you dirty whore" and he continued to suck on her neck.

Hermione loved this. She had had her share of flings, and a lot of sex, and every guy she was involved with was different. Harry was into dirty talk. He was the guy that was closest to her sex style. Their fling had lasted for over two years, on and off. Hidden from everyone. He would just pull her into closets and make dirty love to her, but they haven't in a long time.

He kissed along her neck, and down her front, till he reached her cleavage. She got the message, and took off her shirt. They wasted no time with anything else. Hermione went straight for the pants. She took them off along with his boxers. Then she got on her knees and helped him 'prepare'. She bobbed up and down on his cock, and swirled her tongue around his head. Then she dubbed him ready. She got up , and took off her pants, and underwear. He buried himself deep within her so fast she cried out. Hermione wondered how loud they were being, and how much people could hear from outside. But she got louder and louder, until finally, they both came. "Oh yeah baby, just like old times. Your dirtier than I remember, and your cunt is so tight."

There was silence. "Hermione? That was amazing, are you there?"

More silence, until Hermione said "I guess our casual relationship is back on again?"

Harry just laughed and kissed her head.

* * *

Hermione and Harry finally made it to the common room an hour later. Harry liked it dirty, but he was also a cuddler. Hermione thought it was cute.

Ron ran up to them "Hermione! Where have you been?! We've been searching!". Harry thought for a minute "I found her outside the bathroom. Sorry it took so long. She wanted to go down to the kitchens to see Dobby and we got bombarded with food". Harry winked at her when no one was looking. Hermione mused about Harry. It was weird how similar they were. They could both lie very well on the spot, and were both secret whores. There was a time where Hermione thought that maybe they could be something more than casual. I guess those thoughts would come back. She looked over at the doorway, and saw Dean. When he caught her attention, he winked and licked his lips. Hermione wondered what she was going to do with him. Keep up the casual relationship with him, or not? Tell him about Harry or not? She had some thinking to do.

Then she felt sick again. She knew she was going to throw up soon. " I have to go….to bed. Bye!" and she ran upstairs. "Hermione? But--". She closed the door so fast. She ran into the bathroom conveniently located in her dorm. She threw up for a good ten minutes. With all the sex she had been having, she almost forgot about her pregnancy. Should she tell Dean it's his? Should she tell Harry? This might really mess up the two good relationships she had going right now. She wasn't ready to have a child! She was in school. Top in her class. Smartest witch of her year. This baby could really mess up her chances at a good career, or even love! She didn't know if she was going to keep it or not, but one thing she did know. Her life just got a whole lot more complicated.


	4. Solutions?

Hermione woke up in her bed. It was Saturday, and by looking at her clock, she saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. Everyone else would be outside, enjoying the outdoors. Just then, she realized the reason she woke up in the first place. She felt a hand. A hand that wasn't hers. She turned over, and for the first time realized that there was someone else in her bed. It took her a few minutes to realize who it was.

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hello love. Miss me?". Truthfully, she had. Draco had been an excellent lover. He knew just what to do to make her moan.

"Yes. But wait, how did you get up here?"

"I have my ways" he said with a smirk. "Now, on to the main show". He kissed her. Hard. While sliding his hand down into her pants. And you all know what happened next.

An hour later, Hermione and Draco finally finished.

"That was amazing Malfoy!"

"Yes Hermione, it really was. It really, really was. Just…wow"

"But…Draco. I don't…I don't think we can start our fling up again. I'm sorry."

Draco thought for a minute. "Thank god. I just needed a good fuck. Ah well. We can still be friends right? I really like you. Well, secretly of course. We still have to act like enemies in public. You know, like the good old times"

Hermione was stunned. He wasn't mad. The first time they broke up, he was so sad. Oh well, at least they could be friends. She really did like talking to him. He was just like her intellectually. He liked most of the same things. It really would be nice to have someone to talk to about all these things. Should she tell him about her problems?

"Or course I want to be your friend Draco. I really need to talk to someone! My life seems to be spiralling out of control! But before I tell you, I need you to swear you will not share this information I tell you with anyone accept myself."

"I swear on my life, and all that is important to me"

And that's when she started talking. She told him about her pregnancy (and who the father was), she told him about Harry, and Dean, and all the flings she's had over the years, and how they all seemed to be coming back for more.

"So Hermione, what are you going to do about the baby? Keep it, abort it…what? You should decide soon, you don't want to be too far along if you decide to abort the baby. And if you do, you need to think how. Go to Madame Pomfrey and risk everyone finding out, or go to a private place?"

Hermione couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Abort, or keep. Privately, or public. Or do it herself? Tell Dean or don't. Stay with Harry, or break-up with, and if so, should she stay with Dean as well? Her mind was practically bursting at the seams. She didn't know what to do!

"Draco! I'm so overwhelmed! I don't know what to do! I don't know who to stay with! I don't know what to do about this stupid baby living inside me! I throw up all the time! I'm going to be showing soon. I need to decide what to do! I have to make an impossible decision in a small amount of time! Please help me!"

"Hmmm. Well for starters. Do you want to have a baby?"

"NO!"

"Then obviously, you have to abort it. The question is how? Privately, in the Hospital Wing, or…yourself?"

"I think myself. I'm not sure yet."

"Alright. So, who do you like? Do you think you should stay with Harry or Dean?"

Hermione thought for a minute.

"I think I will decide that later. I don't know which one I want to be with, but maybe after being with both of them in time, I will decide."

"Alright. That makes sense. I think that you are a lucky girl Hermione. You have two guys chasing after you. You never know. Something weird is happening. Maybe more guys will come knocking. You never know."

"Thank you Draco, for all your help!"

"So…don't I deserve a little something something for all my help?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh course love. But remember, we aren't together"

She then gave him a little 'present'. He loved it when she sucked him off. He came, and collapsed on her bed.

"Man Harry and Dean are lucky. You give some good head your slut" he said with a wink.

Hermione looked up at him "So…what exactly are we?"

"Friends with benefits of course!"


End file.
